golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LEVAL BIO ENGLISH
Version en español Stature 1.92.Date of birth, 1998, April 4. New York place. Brown hair, blue eyes. North American nationality Leval Malden is an OC of my stories. He is the son of Roy Malden and Bertie (Malinde) Malden. He has a little sister, Kerria. Historia en GWNE Némesis. Story He is not mentioned or appears Historia en Sailor Moon R Story He doesn´t exist. he doesn´t belong to Sailor Moon universe. Historia en GWA Alfa Story He is not mentioned or appears [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] At first Leval appears, when hearrived from the future to prevent his father and friends from a terrible threat that will annihilate them. He only confides his authentic identity to what would be destined to be his uncle Tom. Later, he lodges with his future parents to train with Roy. This one, observing Bertie's strange interest in the boy comes to hit Leval with great violence. The boys feel stunned, confused and afraid of being able to provoke the separation of their own parents before he is born, thus creating a temporary paradox. Fortunately, Roy apologizes by radically changing his attitude. Once they manage to save Earth and avoid dying, defeating space invaders, Roy confesses that he knows who he is. Leval can return to his parallel future and, endowed with greater power and being aware of the lair of his enemies, destroy them easily. There, neither his sister Kerria, nor Amethyst, among others have been born. That determines that the boy ends up interacting with Jane Gray, a resistance Fighter. In the present time his parents end up getting married and he is born, growing up having nothing to do with his self of that other dimension. Leval is a great athlete and a very good student. His mother is in charge of educating him strictly so that it is formal and applied. Bertie refuses to let Roy train him or tell him anything about his previous lives. His sister Kerria who, if born on this existential level, is very dear to him and always tries to protect and help her every time she commits some mischief. Al Grow will support her when she declares her homosexuality and will try to save her from her evil incarnation as Devilish Lady. After finally freeing his sister who was about to die, and defeating the forces of evil, the boy enters the United Earth Academy, at UNISON, following the example of his cousin Mazoui. Amethyst is attracted to him but, Leval sees her only as her sister Kerria's friend. He falls in love with Jane Gray, his classmate at the academy, although he discovers that she was using him to get good grades. Desperate, he will pay his anger with Amethyst, In the end, after apologizing, he will accompany her to the girl's prom, but he continues to see her almost as if it were a girl. This part concludes with him, embarking on the SSP-1 along with Mazoui, Garnet, Amethyst and Satory. Historia en GWG Gamma In the SSP-1 along with Mazoui and other squadmates will have a terrible baptism of fire when they are attacked by hostile forces. despite being able to reject them, they will lose many companions, including their cousin Garnet. Together with Mazoui and Amethyst he will return to Earth to give the sad news, then they will return to the ship. There, a superior of his, Cedric Logan, will be able to separate him from Amethyst by playing dirty tricks. At first Leval is furious with him for humiliating him, although deep down, almost without realizing it, he has begun to fall in love with the girl. Despite this, the blame for everything that happened and stop talking. This will change when there is an accident in the laboratory and Amethyst is badly injured. He will not depart from her side helping her in her rehabilitation. Finally he will admit that he loves her and declare himself to her. After an attack on the SSP-1, Leval is infected with a dangerous disease and is about to die, his friends will collaborate to save him. After a few more adventures, they will finally arrive at Bios and he and Amethyst will get married. He will also meet Giaal Ginga, an alien who infiltrates the ship and with whom he will befriend, this will help heal him. Historia en GWD Delta He will settle in Bios with Amethyst, although before the appearance of annoying and powerful gods will make him bitter. A goddess, Zoen, even comes to force her sexually, first taking on the appearance of Amethyst, then forcing her. Despite Leval's super saiyan streight, he is no match for the goddess. Amethyst can't believe that and gets angry, making Leval feel humiliated and going to challenge those gods. The boy is very badly stopped when faced with Buruk who only plays with him. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. He does not appear but he is remembered through de Tracer Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature He appears briefly, to help Susan Hunter, her former subordinate in the SSP-1, when her son Alex is transferred to Bios and in other matters and in Kerria's memories. Historia en GWT Trascendencia Leval ends up destined on the planet Bios as head of security of one of its sectors, ascends and is changed section of the army. Under the command of General Strips. Logan returns as his supervisor. Leval discovers a traffic network of Loten and tries to dismantle it with the help of his cousin Mazoui. However, he is blamed for a murder and locked up. Deported out of Bios, but it is only a farce to arrest the dome of the traffickers and their own superior, General Strips, who was involved. Then he will mediate in the conflict of the Anti and the pro openings. He is also the father of two children, Asthel and Maray. Both growing up will go to the mission of Transcendence. Leval will await the end of everything, along with his wife and loved ones, then, like many of them, will transcend. Curiosities of the character. Leval's name means hope, in the ancient language that existed in the Alliance kingdom, where his father Roy and his mother Bertie lived their previous incarnations. The Leval of the future, appeared to Kerria when it was between life and death, to encourage her to live again. Leval calls his sister Ky, a diminutive who he invented when they were children. He is a great athlete although he likes swimming and karate more than basketball, disappointing his father a little in that. He is very punctual with order. And despite being also mature for his age and calm, it is dangerous when he loses his nerves. After discovering his Saiyan origins, his father will train him and Mazoui. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation